


All I Ask

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [75]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Canonical Character Death, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Post-Serial: s121 Earthshock, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble, shutdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Everyone in the TARDIS struggles to cope after the freighter crash.[Prompt 75 – All I Ask]





	All I Ask

As the Doctor stares blankly at the view screen, Tegan stumbles slightly, struggling to support Nyssa, who has slumped against her, sobbing into her shoulder. Tears trickle down her own face, mostly from the utter horror at what has just happened, but also partly because she has never seen her girlfriend cry like this.

“Doctor?” she says, rubbing Nyssa’s back. “Doctor?”

But he doesn’t respond. He must be having a shutdown.

“Come on, Nyssa,” Tegan says, and Nyssa makes a sobbing gulp in response. “Let’s get you to bed.”

After all, they can’t just stand here forever. Nyssa is obviously exhausted, and bed seems a good place to take her. Nyssa nods, and lets Tegan slip an arm around her waist as they make their way through the TARDIS. They pass Adric’s room on the way to their own, and Nyssa starts crying even harder.

Once Nyssa is tucked under the blankets, Tegan rushes back through the TARDIS. In the control room, she grabs a chair and places it behind the Doctor. Not wanting to touch him (she knows he’s very sensitive during a shutdown), she tells him the chair is there, and watches as the Doctor slowly processes her comment and eases himself onto the chair.

And then he looks at her, nodding his head slightly in a silent display of thanks. His eyes are shining with unshod tears. Tegan sighs, and wipes her eyes again as she rushes back to Nyssa.

She slips into bed beside her crying girlfriend and cuddles her close. Nyssa’s tears dampen her neck, but she doesn’t move.

“I want Adric back,” Nyssa sobs. “Is that too much to ask?”

Tegan wants to console her, but she doesn’t know what to say. Because, as much as they want to, they can’t bring Adric back.


End file.
